Electronic visual displays are commonly used to display information (e.g., text, graphics, etc.). Text and graphics are displayed on electronic screens for communicating by reading. For effective communication and better visibility, a user often has the ability to select the size of the text presented. Larger text limits the amount of information available per display area, but makes reading the text easier. Smaller text makes more information available per display area, but makes reading the text more difficult. As technology advances, display screens are capable of being smaller. This further limits the amount of information that can be seen, especially when larger text is used. For smaller screens, the only option to display the same amount of information is to proportionately decrease the text size. This can make the information more difficult to read and create eyestrain. If a user requires the text size to remain unchanged as the display screen decreases in size, then the displayed amount of information is decreased using current text layouts.